Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved rail system for an exercise machine and more specifically it relates to an exercise machine rail system for improved exerciser mounting and dismounting, improved functional ergonomics, and reduced risk of exerciser injury when using an exercise machine.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Contemporary exercise machines such as Pilates apparatuses are well known throughout the fitness industry. Those skilled in the art will immediately recognize a typical Pilates apparatus generally comprising a rectangular frame supporting a pair of parallel rails extending substantially the longitudinal dimension of the apparatus, a slidable exercise carriage slidable upon the rails, and one or more springs removably attached between one stationary end and the slidable carriage to create a resistance tension on the carriage against which an exerciser must overcome in order to move the slidable carriage in a direction opposite the stationary end.
In a traditional Pilates apparatus, a plurality of springs may be removably attached or detached between the structure and slidable carriage, thereby providing for increased or decreased resistance force as desired for each of the various exercises that may be performed upon a Pilates apparatus.
One major deficiency of contemporary Pilates apparatuses is a base structure of sufficient width and length to provide stability of the parallel rails and slidable carriage supported thereupon. The length and width dimensions of the support base typically define the overall perimeter length and width dimensions of the apparatus. However, the parallel rails, slidable carriage, and spring resistance means are typically installed within the perimeter dimensions of the support structure, and therefore require the exerciser to traverse the perimeter structure in order to mount or dismount the exercise surfaces of the apparatus.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that the slidable carriage is not stable, and slides along the rails as intended each time that an exerciser reaches over the support structure in order to mount or dismount the carriage. Therefore, there is an ever-present danger that the carriage will slide out from under exercisers any time they attempt to mount or dismount the apparatus, oftentimes resulting in exerciser injury and legal claims against the Pilates studio.
Another major deficiency of contemporary Pilates apparatuses is a rail configuration that creates additional points of apparatus contact by an exerciser that may result in injury. Traditional apparatuses comprise two parallel rails spaced substantially apart from each other, and supporting a slidable carriage thereupon, the distance between the parallel rails being sufficiently wide to accommodate the installation of a plurality of resistance springs therebetween.
At the foot end of the apparatus, the area defined as the lateral dimension between the parallel rails, and the longitudinal dimension between the slidable carriage and the stationary structure between which the springs are removably attached, create a “field of springs” that can routinely cause injury to exercisers who accidentally step or fall through the extended springs.
The opposite end of the apparatus, in an area defined as the lateral dimension between the rails, and the longitudinal dimension between the slidable carriage and the head end of stationary structure that contains no springs, define a second hazardous area of the apparatus. As one example, an exerciser performing a standing exercise upon the slidable carriage of the apparatus may momentarily lose their balance, and be forced to step off of a moving carriage toward the non-spring end. Already imbalanced, when stepping or falling off of the carriage, one foot may land upon one of the parallel rails, while the other foot falls between the rails, landing on the floor. As can readily be understood, the initial imbalance is exacerbated by a multi-rail structure that interferes with the exerciser's ability to regain balance by stepping unobstructed from the slidable carriage to the floor.
Yet another major deficiency of contemporary Pilates apparatuses is a long standardized configuration of a substantially open distance between parallel sliding rails that do not readily provide for support or enclosure of springs or alternative resistance means, for instance dashpots, eddy current brakes or friction blocks, nor do the open parallel rails provide for enclosing electrical or electronic circuits or wires, or hydraulic plumbing or associated mechanisms that may be used to control certain resistance means on an improved Pilates apparatus.
Those skilled in the art will immediately appreciate the need for an improved Pilates apparatus with smaller perimeter dimensions, and more specifically a smaller width dimension between the outside surfaces of the parallel sliding rails, the smaller dimensions thereby substantially reducing or eliminating certain hazard areas of a traditional apparatus, and correspondingly reducing the potential of injury to an exerciser.
It will also be appreciated that a new and novel exercise apparatus that eliminates or substantially reduces the need for exercisers to continually step over the perimeter structure while mounting and dismounting the apparatus will lead to fewer injuries, and correspondingly the studio's reduced exposure to legal liability and economic loss.
It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that new means of creating exercise resistance not currently provided for in traditional Pilates apparatuses, including for example, but not limited to dashpots, a plurality of vertically stacked resistance springs, or eddy current brakes, may best be structurally integrated and housed within centralized enclosed structure that supports a slidable exercise carriage.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved exercise machine rail system for improved exerciser mounting and dismounting, improved functional ergonomics, and reduced risk of exerciser injury when using an exercise machine.